


Obviously

by Katherine



Category: The Adventures of Milo and Otis
Genre: Drabble, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28271304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Otis listened as Milo told Joyce about going over the waterfall.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Obviously

Milo was obviously excited at finding the river. Otis listened as Milo told Joyce about going over the waterfall.

"In a box? Farms have those lying about?" she asked, with an over-delicate skepticism.

They backtracked to a meadow, Milo and Joyce running ahead, Otis trailing behind. This was little like the adventures that Otis had imagined for himself and Milo. Milo was so wrapped up in the white cat...

Otis' curled tail would have drooped if it could. With a deepening, hidden unhappiness, he realised he had to separate himself from the cats. His path was to travel on alone.


End file.
